Mugman and the Mermaid
by Lantern Power
Summary: Mugman visits Cala Maria.


Mugman and the Mermaid

10/8/2017

It was another happy day in Inkwell Isle for the two cup brothers. Their home was peaceful after they defeated the Devil and burned the soul contracts, but never heard or seen him or King Dice ever since. But today, all thoughts of that were pushed aside for the brothers as today they decided to see how their ex-foes are doing. Cuphead went on his own to see the beautiful Baroness Von Bon–Bon while Mugman went to visit Cala Maria.

The trip wasn't too long and found himself at the beach with no sign of Cala out in the open. Hmm, I wonder where Cala is? Mugman thought to himself. Mugman decided to find her by traveling through air, so he has a better chance of spotting her. So he hops into his blue plane, puts his goggles on and took off. He looks down at the sea while keeping mind of his control of the plane, soon he finds Cala sitting on an island that's bigger than her but had enough room for his plane to land. As he was getting closer, she was rubbing her tail almost as if she was applying something to it, maybe some kind of mermaid tail lotion, who knows?

Cala spots him as he lands, glad that Mugman came to see her, not to attack her. "Hello Mugs," she said softly with a sweet smile. "Hey Cala, how've you been?" Mugs asked as he removes the goggles from his face and hops out of the plane. "I have been well, but pretty bored and lonesome too. It's been so long since I had any company with me," Cala admits with a cute sad pout. "Well, today is your lucky day, Cala. I just want to say I'm sorry for what my brother and I put you through. Also, I was hoping you could accept us as friends," Mugs said then smiles at her. "Of course, I forgive you both. And I would love to be friends with you," Cala said sweetly, gently picking up Mugman and letting him sit in her palm. "But I also want to give you a gift as a way to say 'Thank You' because you two helped me," she adds.

"You don't have to give me anything Cala, I just want to be your friend," Mugs said honestly. Cala was happy that he was being modest and kind, but she still wanted to give it to him. "I know, I do too. But I really want to let you have it. It will make it easier to find me when I'm not on the surface," Cala said, then her hand that was holding Mugs started to glow blue, a power that Mugs didn't know she had and closed his eyes to save them from blindness. Cala descends her hand into the water as the light engulfed Mugman, and once he touched water, his legs felt tingly from his toes to his hips, then to his ribs. Mugman held his breath once the water passed his neck and felt Cala let him go in the water. From Cala's point of view, she knew Mugman would soon have a complete transformation once the glowing stopped.

A few seconds later, Mugman felt the tingling stop and blinked for his eyes to adjust after nearly been blind by the light. He looked down at himself and saw that his lower body had a blue fish tail, a strong and perfectly athletic fit tail, so was his upper body with small biceps and triceps including a hard rock stomach and chest. His sight was immensely enhanced; he could see the details on one thing at a time as if he's looking through a microscope, and he also had the capability to see objects or creatures that were meters away from where he is. "Oh my golly gosh," Mugman gasped in surprised, and then realized he was able to breathe underwater as a happy grin appeared on his face. "This is amazing!"

Mugs quickly swam up to the surface. "Cala, what did you do? This is amazing. Are all mer-people capable of this? Could I-?" Mugs said, but he was interrupted when Cala gently put a finger over Mugs' lips. She smiles at him, "this is a power I can give to anyone, but was never able to use it because I never had any friends on the surface, but I do now," Cala said, then gently pulled her finger away. "And for your first question, are you talking about the capability for mer-people to turn the surface civilians into mer-people too or the capability with the enhanced sight?"

"Uh, I guess both?" Mugs said, a little unsurely.

"Well, if a mer-person learned how to do Ocean Magic, that would be a yes. But enhanced sight, we're not born with it. We have to learn how to use Ocean Magic to be capable of that, but if we can also give that ability to a surface civilian if either a mermaid or merman is extremely educated on Ocean Magic," Cala explains.

"Oh, so that also explains how you're able to become part Medusa," Mugs said, and Cala nods. "But your second question is?" Cala asked.

"Could I return to land with my legs?" Mugs asked, and Cala nods again. "Yes, but you have to let your tail dry on land. Once you touch water again, they transform back," Cala said. "But do you want to try out your tail?" Mugs nods and Cala joins him in the water, gently carrying him in her hand until they reached to the deepest part of the ocean. "Okay Mugs, I'll show you the easiest way for you to learn how to use your tail," Cala said. "Have your body laid out flat and have your arms in front of you with your hands stacked together like this." Then she demonstrates by having her arms in a 'V' with her hand on top each other perfectly with her fingers pointed out. Mugs copies, and had his body flat in the water.

"Now I want you to relax, Mugs. And watch how I swim," Cala says, and then gently moves forward as she flattens out. He watched as she used her hands to make her body move up and down in the water like a wave, Mugs does the same thing and was successful at swimming, soon he caught up beside her and they swam together. "Wow, you catch on quick," she said with a smile as she looks at him. Cala also taught him cool swimming tricks as they swam and played games in the water, soon the sun began to set as the two returned to the island. "I want to thank you for keeping me company today," Cala said with a smile as they sat on the sand.

"It was my pleasure, Maria," Mugs said, smiling back. "I promise I'll visit you again another time, heck, I'll even bring Cups here. But I do wish I could stay longer, the Elder Kettle gets nervous if Cups and I don't return before sunset," Cala understood and also blushed when he called her Maria. "Well, I hope you have a safe travel home, Cups. But I do have one last thing to give you before going home," Cala said.

"And what's that?" Mugs asked.

Cala instantly picks him up and gives him a face full of a kiss, causing Mugs to blush. "Thank you Cala, and I will always love you," Mugs said happily. "And I will always love you too," Cala says sweetly. Once Mugs' tail was dry, he gave her a kiss goodbye and boards his plane with his goggles on, flying back home safe and sound where his brother and the Elder Kettle was waiting for him with supper ready.

XXX

Hey, everyone, I saw that a LOT of you guys saw my first Cuphead story. So I made another one with Mugman and Cala Maria as the main characters. But don't worry; I will make another Cuphead story where both Cuphead and Mugman are with Maria. And please do vote on my poll, I would love to hear your opinion.


End file.
